Misadventures on Twitter
by mooresomore
Summary: So, I'd seen stories with the boys having Facebook accounts, but not Twitter accounts. I was feeling down last night, and wrote this to cheer myself up  and, I've also 'thought before tweeting' so to speak .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**pagingdrlogan: **candy, candy, candy! I lloovvee candy!

**knightkendall:** ok, **thejamesmaslow swirlycarlos**, who gave **pagingdrlogan** candy?

**thejamesmaslow:** wasn't me

**swirlycarlos:** me neither.

**knightkendall:** **pagingdrlogan** where'd you get the candy?

**pagingdrlogan:** not saying **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** fine **pagingdrlogan** I'm telling mom

**pagingdrlogan:** **knightkendall** you wouldn't

**knightkendall:** **pagingdrlogan** I will. who gave it to you?

**pagingdrlogan:** **knightkendall** I bought it. I needed something sweet and you weren't there.

**knightkendall:** **pagingdrlogan** ah…wait, did you just out us?

**pagingdrlogan:** oops! **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** it's ok. we were gonna have too anyway **pagingdrlogan**

**thejamesdiamond:** it's about time **knightkendall pagingdrlogan**

**swirlycarlos:** yeah. RT **thejamesdiamond**: it's about time **knightkendall pagingdrlogan**

**mamak:** **knightkendall pagingdrlogan** Can I talk to you boys?

**knightkendall: **mom? **mamak**

**So, this was meant to be a one-shot (to cheer me up after a crappy day), but if you guys want me to continue, review the story and let me know what you want to see happen, and I will. I also apologize for the format- it wouldn't let me do the "at" symbol, so the twitter name is in bold instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**knightkendall:** cannot believe his mom has a twitter.

**kkkkatie:** what? **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** yep. **mamak**. **kkkkatie**

**kkkkatie:** ah crap. **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** yep. **kkkkatie**

**gustavorocques:** **thejamesdiamond ****swirlycarlos ****knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan** Dogs! Studio. Now.

**Thejamesdiamond:** we'll be there in ten. **gustavorocques**

**gustavorocques:** and **pagingdrlogan** better be normal today. not hyper like yesterday.

**knightkendall:** he's good. I promise. **gustavorocques**

**swirlycarlos:** 4 hrs of harmonies sucks.

(retweeted by **pagingdrlogan ****knightkendall ****thejamesdiamond**)

**knightkendall:** needs a nap.

**knightkendall:** hey **pagingdrlogan**, wanna join me? ;)

**pagingdrlogan:** KENDALL! **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** meant that as a DM. Crap! **pagingdrlogan**

**mamak:** **knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan**that is NOT happening. You two better be in separate beds when I get home.

**knightkendall:** yes **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan:** yes **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan:** heading down to the pool to relax.

**pagingdrlogan:** loves that **knightkendall** is so dorky sometimes! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**thejamesdiamond:** **knightkendall ****swirlycarlos ****pagingdrlogan** who's seen my hair stuff?

**swirlycarlos:** it's not in the swirly slide **thejamesdiamond**

**knightkendall:** Carlos! **swirlycarlos**

**swirlycarlos:** oops.. **knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan**

**thejamesdiamond:** thanks **swirlycarlos.**I owe you one

**pagingdrlogan:** can't believe **thejamesdiamond**just handcuffed me to the chair.

**knightkendall:** **pagingdrlogan**at least he didn't tie you up to the bed.

**swirlycarlos:** ooh..kinky…lol :) **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** not what I meant! **swirlycarlos** Argh! **kkkkatie**help!

**kkkkatie:** **knightkendall** nah, this is too much fun watching you embarrass yourself.

**mamak:** **kkkkatie**please go untie your brother and logan. **thejamesdiamond**, may I talk to you?

**thejamesdiamond:** yes **mamak**

**mamak:** thank you. and **knightkendall,** we need to talk about your tweeting after this.

**knightkendall:** yes mom. **mamak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**knightkendall:** just got the safe tweeting lecture from **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan:** sorry man **knightkendall**

**swirlycarlos:** **mamak**what's for dinner?

**mamak:** corndogs **swirlycarlos.**Wait, did you just tweet me instead of coming into the kitchen?

**swirlycarlos:** yes! Corndogs! :) um… yeah **mamak**

**mamak:** ok, **swirlycarlos** it's time for you twitter talk. and **pagingdrlogan **yours is next.

**pagingdrlogan:** ok **mamak**

**swirlycarlos**: coming **mamak**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**pagingdrlogan:** at whole foods with **knightkendall **gettinggroceries

**thejamesdiamond:** seriously, it takes you two three hrs? you two have been doing it, haven't you? **pagingdrlogan**

**mamak:** **thejamesdiamond **james, come talk to me please. **knightkendall **can you get some more eggs please?

**knightkendall:** **mamak **yes. and we haven't…you know

**mamak:** I know sweetie **knightkendall **see youa nd **pagingdrlogan **in a few

**knightkendall:** **mamak** love you mom. **pagingdrlogan **says hi too

**mamak:** hi **pagingdrlogan****! **Be safe guys.

**thejamesdiamond**: I've know I've told you a million times, but I'm sorry **knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan**

**pagingdrlogan:** you're forgiven this time **thejamesdiamond**

**knightkendall:** **thejamesdiamond** I forgive you. You can come next time if you want.

**thejamesdiamond:** thanks. We'll see **knightkendall**

**swirlycarlos**: hey **mamak****, **did they get me the four boxes of corndogs like I asked?

**mamak**: **swirlycarlos **yep. you'll be good for a week or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

These are the top 10 tweets that didn't make the cut.

**10.****knightkendall:** made **pagingdrlogan ****d**inner. Not sure if he loves me or my cooking more.

**9.****kkkkatie:** just met dak zevon. My life is complete.

**8.****swirlycarlos:** corndogs! Oh, how I love corndogs!

**7.****pagingdrlogan: **watching "house" one day, I'm gonna be him (except for the addiction part)

**6.****thejamesdiamond:** I feel pretty, oh so pretty…

**5.****kkkkatie:**seriously **mamak** we need to take a day trip. I need to get out of here.

**4.****swirlycarl os:** oh helmet, how I love you. *puts helmet back on* I love you helmet.

**3.****thejamesdiamond:** kim possible. that is all.

**2.****knightkendall:** my boyfriend **pagingdrlogan **is so cute when he sleeps.

**1.****pagingdrlogan:** look at what **knightkendall **sent me! icanhascheezeburger/2007/12/17/cute-kittens-dr-tinycat-to-the-or/

**Mama****Knight****'****s****#1****(never-posted) ****tweet:**

**mamk:** sometimes I feel like I have 5 crazy biological children, not 2.

**seriously, click the link. it's a real link (just add "dot com" behind the icanhascheezburger and you'll see what kendall sent logan). It's safe for anyone to click.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

**pagingdrlogan:** I'm so excited- the pointer sisters #nowplaying

**knightkendall:** why are you so excited **pagingdrlogan**

**pagingdrlogan:** it's a surprise **knightkendall**

**kkkkatie:** **pagingdrlogan **do you even know what that song means?

**pagingdrlogan:** **kkkkatie** no

**kkkkatie:** nevermind **pagingdrlogan**

**knightkendall:** so **pagindrlogan**asked me out

**swirlycarlos:** about time **knightkendall**

**thejamesdiamond:** oh please. You two have totally been going out anyway. **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** yeah **thejamesdiamond**, but now it's official. Ladies, back off **pagindrlogan **is mine.

**pagingdrlogan:** ooh…possessive much? :) **knightkendall**

**knightkendall:** yes I am :) **pagingdrlogan**

**mamak:** boys, I'm happy for you. Just remember the rules. **knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan**

**knightknedall:** yes mom. **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan:** yes **mamak**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

**swirlycarlos:** I hate school! #thingsthatmakemylifemiserable

**(**retweeted by **kkkkatie ****knightkendall ****thejamesdiamond)**

**pagingdrlogan:** oh, come on, school's fun

**thejamesdiamond:** yeah, since you're mr-know-it-all **pagingdrlogan**

**pagingdrlogan:** you could be too **thejamesdiamond **if you applied yourself

**thejamesdiamond:** can it **pagingdrlogan**

**pagingdrlogan:** whatever. I'm in my room doing homework if you guys need me

**knightkendall:** going to the movies with **pagindrlogan**

**pagingdrlogan:** going to the movie with **knighkendall**

**swirlycarlos:** oh joy. The lovebirds tweet again **knightkendall ****pagingdrlogan**

**thejamesdiamond:** lol...nice pun **swirlycarlos **hey, do you want to go to a movie?

**swirlycarlos:** sure. sounds fun **thejamesdiamond**

**pagingdrlogan:** **knightkendall** and I just walked out of the movie to find **swirlycarlos **and **thejamesdiamond **making out. #awkward

**knightkendall:** well, there's no denying their feelings now. **pagingdrlogan **at least they were in the car.

**pagingdrlogan:** true **knightkendall**

**mamak:** ok boys (and **kkkkatie**), it's time for the dating talk again.

**knightknedall:** ok mom **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan:** yes mama **mamak**

**swirlycarlos:** yes mom. **mamak**

**thejamesdiamond:** yes ma **mamak**

**kkkkatie:** alright **mamak**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. It was supposed to be up on Halloween, but I kinda misplaced it. I found it, so here we go.**

**knightkendall** what am I going to be for Halloween?

**pagingdrlogan** I already have my costume **knightkendall** and, no, I'm not saying what it is

**thjamesdiamond** bandana man reigns again!

**swirlycarlos** I like bandana man! **thejamesdiamond**

**gustavorocques** dogs! Studio. We need a Halloween song **pagingdrlogan knightkendall thejamesdiamond swirlycarlos**

**pagingdrlogan** coming **gustavorocques**

**knightkendall** got it! I'm going to be…well, wait and find out

**swirlycarlos** I never thought that "weenie" and "beanie" would be used in the same line

**gustavorocques** "you're a weenie if you don't wear a beanie" is a great line; I'm sure **knightkendall **likes it

**knightkendall** err, um, yeah. **gustavorocques**

**pagingdrlogan** hey **knightkendall**, it's better than "the doctor rides in the copter."

**knightkendall** true **pagingdrlogan**. And what about "the swirly slide is where **swirlycarlos** likes to hide."

**swirlycarlos** hey, I do. **knightkendall**

**knightkendall** I know **swirlycarlos**, but do you want EVERYONE to know

**swirlycarlos** oh. No. **knightkendall**

**pagingdrlogan** but **thejamesdiamond**'s was the best. "his hair is never out of place; don't even think about touching the face."

**thejamesdiamond** hey, he's got me down **pagingdrlogan**

**gustavorocques** dogs, you like it or not? **pagingdrlogan knightkendall thejamesdiamond swirlycarlos**

**pagingdrlogan** yes **gustavorocques**

**(**retweeted by **knightkendall thejamesdiamond swirlycarlos)**

**gustavorocques** good. Enjoy you Halloween. See you 2moro.

**knightkendall** thanks **gustavorocques**

**(**retweeted by **pagingdrlogan thejamesdiamond swirlycarlos)**

**swirlycarlos** let's go trick-or-treating!

**(**retweeted by **knightkendall thejamesdiamond pagingdrlogan)**

**mamak** be safe & have a good time! **knightkendall swirlycarlos kkkkatie pagingdrlogan thejamesdiamond**

**pagingdrlogan** candy!

**swirlycarlos** no logan! **pagingdrlogan**

**thjamesdiamond** don't do it! **pagingdrlogan**

**kkkkatie** **knightkendall **I thought you took away his candy?

**knightkendall kkkkatie** I tried. But he threatened me. Let me DM you.

**(Direct Message from Kendall to Katie**: he threatened me with no lovey-stuff for a month. No hugs/kisses/etc. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong.**)**

**kkkkatie** **knightkendall **I see. Don't worry.

**kkkkatie** **mamak** mom! **Pagingdrlogan** has Halloween candy.

**mamak** **pagingdrlogan **logan, give me the candy please.

**pagindrlogan** ok **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan** I hate you all **knightkendall kkkkatie swirlycarlos thejamesdiamond**

**thejamesdiamond** we're saving you **pagingdrlogan**

**swirlycarlos** you'll thank us later **pagingdrlogan**.

**kkkkatie** deal with it. **pagingdrlogan**

**knightkendall** **pagingdrlogan **I'm sorry, babe, but it's for your own good. I'll make it up to you in some way. :) I promise.

**pagingdrlogan** **knightkendall **will you watch all of season 6 of House with me tomorrow?

**knightkendall** done! :) **pagingdrlogan**

**(Direct Message from Kendall to Logan**: I love you. Forgive me?**)**

**(Direct Message from Logan to Kendall**: love you too! :) yeah, it just sucks.**)**

**(Direct Message from Kendall to Logan**: I know. Oh, wait, I got an idea!**)**

**knightkendall** here **mamak**, you can have my candy too.

**swirlycarlos** **mamak** me too

**thejamesdiamond** here **mamak**

**kkkkatie** mom, you can take mine too. **mamak**

**pagingdrlogan** what are you guys doing?

**knightkendall** if **pagingdrlogan** can't have candy, then I won't either

**(**retweeted by **swirlycarlos kkkkatie thejamesdiamond)**

**pagingdrlogan** ah, thanks guys. I love you! :) **knightkendall thejamesdiamond swirlycarlos kkkkatie**

**swirlycarlos** **pagingdrlogan** we love you too!

**Mamak **ok, guys, bedtime

**thejamesdiamond** night!

**swirlycarlos** goodnight!

**kkkatie** night!

**knightkendall** going to bed. Night!

**pagingdrlogan** bedtime. Night!


End file.
